schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Virus Facebook Assignment
For this mini-project, you will be choosing a virus and making a poster of a Facebook Page for that virus. We will provide you with a template for a Facebook Page poster. If you would like extra credit, you can create a real facebook page for your virus online and print/email it to your teacher. You will be working alone on this project Here is the information you will include, and where you will put it: 1) Profile Picture: -Picture of the actual virus. 2) Name: ''' -Scientific Name of the virus. '''3) Nickname: -Common Name of the virus / Name of the disease you cause 4) Status: -What kind of host cell are you looking for? (What kind does the virus infect?) -How do you "know" what kind of host cell to infect? (use words like ligand and receptor) -How do you reproduce (lytic cycle or lysogenic cycle? (or both) Explain the cycle(s) briefly. 5) Email Address: -make up a creative email 6) Hometown: ''' *If applicable, where was your virus first discovered? '''7) Location: -Where are you now? Are you in a host cell? Are you in a vector? Are you in the air? What country are you in? 8) Birthday: *If applicable, the date of discovery or of the first known case of your disease. 9) Bio: -Physical description (what are you made of? how big are you? what do you look like?) -Symptoms you cause -Incidence (how many people do you affect???) -Incubation period -Mortality rate (be specific about where and when, for example- I killed 53% of people infected in the United States in 2008) (If you cannot find mortality rate, try and find a statistic about how many people die each year). 10) Activities: ''' -How are you transmitted? (use vocabulary from notes: contact, vector-borne, airborne, etc- remember that viruses can have more than one mode of transmission!) -Include your DISLIKES- are there any vaccines that prevent you? Are there any treatments against you? '''11) Mutual Friends: 12) Friends: -If possible, include any famous outbreaks from history. -Or, include other viruses, or hosts that you previously infected (for example, I once infected Nastaran's nasal cells or Magic Johnson's White Blood Cells) 13) Family: *Are there any viruses you are related to or categorized with? If so, list them as family members. 14) Photos and Videos of You: ''' -You should include at least two pictures with captions that relate to your virus. At least one should show your symptoms. More pictures with captions can get you extra credit. '''15) Music, Movies, Art: *-If applicable, find Music, Movies, TV Shows, Books, or other Art that features your virus OR your symptoms (example: fever, hot in here.) *Items with a bullet point are not required and will earn you extra credit if completed. Any additional material (backgrounds, videos, music, extra pics, etc) will earn you extra credit IF it relates to your virus. If it DOES NOT relate to your virus, you will actually LOSE POINTS.